


Mikey

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, a huge asshole, antisocial mikey, crossdresser mikey, fifteen to sixteen year old luke, fourteen to fifteen year old mikey, luke is a dick, of course, she pronouns, transgender mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is our last session."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"How do you feel about it? Being in here for a year."</p><p>"I'll miss you."</p><p>"I always stop by, don't start over exaggerating now."</p><p>"It's not the same."</p><p>Dr. Williams sighed as she neglected the pen and paper on her lap, full attention to the ten year old sitting on the black leather couch across from her.</p><p>"What's going on Mikey? You're not acting yourself."</p><p>"I've been thinking." Mikey refused eye contact, her dark green eyes focused in her small fingers coated with bright pink polish. Dr, Williams nodded, encouraging Mikey to continue.</p><p>"I know now."</p><p>"Know what?"</p><p>"That I want to be normal."</p><p>Dr. Williams furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, her head cocking to the side a bit. "What do you mean? You are normal."</p><p>"A boy who wears girly clothing isn't normal." Dr. Williams was going to argue, but Mikey sighed as she picked her head up, watery eyes and pink-tinted cheeks. </p><p>"I wanna be a girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikey

**Author's Note:**

> i just need to explain that i have no idea what happens before surgery !! i've never had surgery so if i get anything wrong while the time comes please let me know!

"This is our last session."

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about it? Being in here for a year."

"I'll miss you."

"I always stop by, don't start over exaggerating now."

"It's not the same."

Dr. Williams sighed as she neglected the pen and paper on her lap, full attention to the ten year old sitting on the black leather couch across from her.

"What's going on Mikey? You're not acting yourself."

"I've been thinking." Mikey refused eye contact, her dark green eyes focused in her small fingers coated with bright pink polish. Dr, Williams nodded, encouraging Mikey to continue. "I know now."

"Know what?"

"That I want to be normal."

Dr. Williams furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, her head cocking to the side a bit. "What do you mean? You are normal."

"A boy who wears girly clothing isn't normal." Dr. Williams was going to argue, but Mikey sighed as she picked her head up, watery eyes and pink-tinted cheeks.

"I wanna be a girl."


End file.
